


The Most Dangerous Game

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CO!Sam, Choking, Choking with a belt, Correctional Officer/Inmate Relationship, Dom!Ketch, Forbidden Relationships, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Inappropriate use of a taser, Inmate!Lucifer, Lieutenant!Ketch, M/M, Mentions of Belts, Mentions of being paddled, Prison AU, Public Sex, Punishments, Sam is a Masochist, Sub!Sam, Supervisor/Underling Relationship, Voyeurism, breath play, cumming untouched, d/s dynamics, dom!Lucifer, getting caught, tasered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam Winchester is playing a dangerous game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Prison AU Square on my SPN Lucifer Bingo Card!

Sam Winchester questioned all of his life decisions in this moment, but the way Lucifer Alighieri's lips felt against his made him cease thinking. He gave thanks for the idea of packing a lint roller today, and that the laundry room was loud as fuck.

A man should not look so damn good in an orange jumpsuit, but Lucifer did and from the first day he arrived in Sam's block, the young correctional officer knew he was fucked. 

Just like now. 

Sam barely managed to turn off his radio before his utility belt tell to the floor, deft slender fingers opening his pants.

He could lose his job for this. Never mind that, he could be wearing an orange jumpsuit like Lucifer if they got caught. And that whole thought of so much riding on the idea of being caught turned him on. 

God, he was so fucked up. 

“Turn around, Winchester,” Lucifer purred as he pushed Sams pants down to his ankles, black boxer briefs following. “Hands against the dryers and remember, be quiet.” He leaned on to nip at Sam's ear. “Unless you want your fellow COs to know how much of a slut for inmate cock you are.” 

Sam whimpered and turned around, doing as he was told. He knew what the consequences were for not obeying Lucifer’s every rule, ranging from not being able to cum to the worst one of Sam being outed as fucking Lucifer. He grabbed the dryer. 

He heard Lucifer spit into his hand and then he felt the blunt head of Lucifer’s cock at his entrance. He managed to withhold his moan of pleasure as Lucifer sank into him. 

“A little more open today, I feel,” Lucifer purred. “Did you play with your slutty hole when I wasn’t around?” 

Sam nodded, choking softly as Lucifer slapped the side of his ass  _ hard _ , the sound echoing off of white painted brick and just over the din of the laundry being done. 

“What have I told you about that, Winchester?” Lucifer growled softly. “Are you deliberately testing my patience today?” 

“No,” Sam whimpered. “Just wanted to be ready for you.” 

“Oh, you’re ready for me alright,” Lucifer promised, bottoming out inside of Sam and holding him close, both men breathing heavily. Sam could feel the fabric of Lucifer’s jumpsuit brush against his ass. “I just think you’re the sweetest when you’re completely unprepared.” 

Sam shivered and gripped the dryer tighter as Lucifer began pounding into him, his thrusts hard and powerful. The sound of skin slapping against skin made a counter-melody to the  _ whum  _ of the washers and dryers, and Lucifer’s voice spewed utter filth. On the block, Lucifer would be in major trouble for talking to Sam like that, especially if it was unprovoked dickishness. However, in the safety of the laundry room, away from other COs and other inmates, hidden from the multitude of cameras, Lucifer could talk to Sam however he damn well pleased. 

And Sam loved it. He loved being degraded by Lucifer, and Lucifer knew precisely what to say. 

“Whore,” Lucifer murmured in his ear. “Or slut. Either or fits you, doesn’t it, Winchester?” He nipped the shell and Sam couldn’t help but let loose a whimper and a gasp as Lucifer’s cock slipped right over his prostate. “If only your co-officers could see you now. Hell, if only Fancy White Shirt  _ Lieutenant Arthur Ketch _ could see you now. His golden boy, his shining beacon of a correctional officer, brought down to his knees willingly for an  _ inmate. _ ”

Sam shivered. It’d be a turn on for  _ any  _ of his coworkers to see him like this (except his brother, but luckily his brother works in the federal system as a CO), but for Lieutenant Ketch to see him… that would be intoxicating. 

(Especially since, unbeknownst to Lucifer, Sam was also being fucked by Ketch.)

 

It was a power trip for Lucifer to have a correctional officer for a lover whenever he was in prison, which he was frequently. He saw it as insurance that he wouldn’t be mistreated and, bonus points, they’d look the other way if he lead a beat down and he wouldn’t get thrown into the hole.

But Sam Winchester might be the best hunk of ass he’s taken in twenty years of committing crimes and being caught. 

Sam was eager to believe that every single one of them was innocent until shown the evidence to the contrary. And even though Lucifer had done that very thing (armed robbery this time), he still believed Lucifer was innocent. Sam wanted to help people, and so he was easy to manipulate. 

However, it’s not that he didn’t feel some genuine affection for the officer. He did. He wished he had the hope and youth that Sam did, the almost childlike wonder of viewing the world. Sam’s had it hard in his life, Lucifer knew, and yet, Sam chose to always see the good in people. 

The fact that Sam was also Lieutenant Ketch’s favorite CO made the cherry on the top of the whipped cream covered milkshake. 

“You’re not allowed to cum today,” Lucifer breathed in Sam’s ear, chuckling as he heard the protesting whimper. “You’re the one who disobeyed the rules, Winchester. You’re not allowed to play with yourself.” 

Neither man heard the soft footsteps approaching as Lucifer fucked into Sam hard and fast, the taller man clinging to the dryers in a desperate attempt to stay grounded. 

It wasn’t until they heard a smooth British accent cut through the air like a knife through butter. 

“May I please have my turn once you’re done, Alighieri?” 

“Oh God!” Sam choked, spilling onto the ground as he heard the voice of his supervisor and subsequently disobeying Lucifer. 

Lucifer put two and two together and he chuckled as he looked over at Arthur Ketch. His white shirt was neatly tucked in to his black slacks, his utility belt holding his usual array of tools and he nodded. “Of course, Lieutenant,” he purred. “I was unaware that you were also after this hot slut.” 

Ketch gave a smile. “I was also unaware of this, Alighieri.” He looked over at Sam before returning his attention to Lucifer. “I’m sure we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.” 

Lucifer grinned darkly, grunting as he came deep into Sam. “Oh,” he said, “we  _ can. _ ”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketch has his turn with Sam in the laundry room while Lucifer watches

Sam whimpered as he looked at his superior walking towards him and Lucifer. He saw the wry smirk on his face and knew that Lucifer’s matched it. 

Oh, he was so  _ fucked. _

“Didn’t realize you’d enjoy a healthy helping of sloppy seconds,” Lucifer said, pulling out of Sam and smacking his ass hard. 

Ketch chuckled. “Normally, I don’t,” he admitted as he rounded back behind Sam and watched as the hole clenched around nothing, shiny and red and abused. “But in this case, I will admit it’s rather arousing.” 

“That it is,” Lucifer agreed. “How’d you even find us, anyways?” 

Ketch smirked. “Winchester missed a special appointment with me,” he said. “So I naturally had to go looking for him.” 

“Oh,” Lucifer said. “So he had two fucking appointments, one right after the other.” 

“It would appear so,” Ketch agreed, smacking Sam’s ass hard. The younger man keened and both Ketch and Lucifer exchanged smirks. 

“I see he’s had an orgasm,” Ketch said mildly.

“Yeah, he wasn’t supposed to,” Lucifer said. “I guess getting caught by you was too much for him to handle.” 

“Poor thing,” Ketch said unsympathetically. “Would you like to punish him?” 

“Later,” Lucifer said, waving his hand. “At the moment, I believe getting caught in an amazingly compromising position with an inmate by his supervisor is enough.” 

Ketch chuckled. “How right you are.” He reached behind him and pulled out the handcuffs that he had kept on his belt. “Hands behind your back, Samuel,” he commanded gently.    
Sam whimpered and put his hands behind his back. Ketch then carefully put the cuffs onto Sam, making sure there was the slightest bit of breathing room when he did so. Lucifer watched with interest. 

“Turn around,” Ketch continued. “Then kneel and put your head to the floor and your ass up high.” 

“Sir-” Sam managed to say as he turned around, but Ketch grabbed the taller man by the throat. Lucifer arched a brow as Sam sagged in Ketch’s hold. 

“Don’t, Samuel,” Ketch warned softly. “If you want to be treated like a common whore, then I will treat you like one. Do we have an understanding?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Sam whispered. 

Ketch gave a squeeze and let go. “Then obey my orders without question. Face down, ass up.”

Sam slowly lowered himself to his knees, obviously unbalanced with his hands behind his back but the moves were practiced. Evidently, Ketch and Sam played with handcuffs a lot. Lucifer made a mental note to ask Ketch to let Sam carry a handcuff key on him so he could do the same. 

“Good,” Ketch praised in a disinterested tone. Lucifer could see right through that as Ketch removed his utility belt. His eyes landed on the bright yellow stun gun/taser combo and he smirked. He wondered what it would be like to fuck Sam after he had been tased. 

The slacks were opened and Ketch withdrew his cock and Lucifer couldn’t help but smirk. “Uncut, Ketch?” he said with an interested note in his voice. 

“I don’t understand Americans’ obsession with circumcision,” Ketch said, rolling his eyes as he gave a long stroke of his cock. Lucifer wondered what it’d be like to be on the receiving end. After all, just because you’re on the bottom doesn’t mean you can’t be in charge. 

Another mental note: handcuff Sam to something and use him as a living dildo some time. Maybe with Ketch watching. 

Ketch kneeled behind Sam and leaned over him. “Normally, I’d open you up and give you some lube,” he said. “But because you decided to be a  _ slut  _ today, I think you can go without doing that.” He turned and looked at Lucifer, who was now leaning up against the wall, his cock still out of his orange jumpsuit. “Thank you for opening him up for me.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer said, waving an expansive hand.

Ketch smirked and nudged Sam’s knees apart even more. Lucifer wished he had a camera, because this was a gorgeous sight to see. Sam, wrecked from an orgasm and a rough fuck, on his knees with his ass in the air and his hands cuffed expertly behind his back; with Ketch, still managing to look impeccable, kneeling behind him and sliding into Sam in one, swift thrust. 

The fuck that Ketch gave Sam was hard, rough, brutal. The normally mild mannered Brit was a savage, and Sam was clearly enjoying it, even when Ketch grabbed the chain linking the cuffs and pushed Sam’s arms upwards. Lucifer knew how much that hurt- he’s had it done to him- but all it did was make Sam cry out. Lucifer also observed Sam’s hard and leaking cock, and he could almost hear the close to pathetic whimpers, begging Ketch to let him cum.

“Don’t you dare cum,” Ketch warned. “Bad sluts don’t get treats, do they, Alighieri?”    
“Not at all, Lieutenant,” Lucifer replied, stroking his slowly hardening cock. “Fuck, he’s beautiful like this.” 

“Isn’t he, though?” Ketch grinned. “Sweet CO ass is the best, isn’t it?”   
“I’ve always thought so,” Lucifer agreed easily. “You always corrupt your COs, Ketch?” 

“Just this one,” Ketch admitted. He slapped the sides of Sam’s ass, making him keen. “He’s just… so eager to please. And he jumped me first.” 

Lucifer laughed and looked at Sam, whimpering and begging for release. “You might want to finish soon, LT,” he said. “Sammy-boy looks close.” 

“Oh, he is,” Ketch grunted. “But he’ll be good and obey, won’t he?” 

Sam couldn’t really reply so Ketch dropped his arms and grabbed Sam’s hair, jerking his head back. “You  _ will _ obey, won’t you?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Sam gasped.

That was all it took for Ketch to cum, growling as he filled Sam up. 

“I’ll get the handcuff keys,” Lucifer said, tucking his hard cock away and making his way over to Ketch’s utility belt. He unlinked the keys from Ketch’s carabiner and brought it over. “Did you double lock them?” 

“No,” Ketch breathed, running his hands up and down Sam’s sides. 

Lucifer nodded and undid the cuffs, returning the cuffs and keys back to Ketch’s belt. 

“How was that, babe?” he heard Ketch coo to Sam. 

Both Dominant men grinned darkly when Sam laughed breathlessly and as Lucifer returned, Ketch had pulled out, tucked himself away, and was helping Sam do the same. 

“Awesome,” he whispered. “Utterly awesome.” 

Ketch smiled and patted his leg. “Perhaps the three of us could play again together sometime,” he said. 

“But after your punishments,” Lucifer added. “We don’t care that you were doing the other.”

“Agreed,” Ketch said. “But we care that you didn’t tell us.” 

“Sorry,” Sam groaned. 

“Of course you are,” Lucifer said, grabbing one of the clean orange rags meant for a block and wiping Sam’s belly down as Ketch tucked Sam away and shimmied his boxers and pants up. “But that doesn’t mean you won’t be punished.” 

Sam’s smile was slow and lazy. “‘M ready.” 

Ketch and Lucifer exchanged identical arched brows. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ketch get together for Sam's punishment.

It was a week later before Sam was called to the Lieutenant’s Office over the radio. Sighing, he radioed back that he heard before asking for an available rover to come take his post. 

“What’s up?” One of the inmates asked him. 

“Haven’t a clue, the lieutenant wants to see me,” Sam said with a shrug. “Might be about that incident report I had to file due to that assistance call on Charlie the other night.” 

“Seems like every time you do an assist call, Ketchup calls you to the office,” another inmate mentioned. 

“You know Ketch,” Sam chuckled. “Always wanting to dot his I’s and cross his T’s before he moves on.” 

“That’s the truth,” a third inmate said. “Ketch needs some pussy.”

A rambunctious cheer went up and Sam shook his head as Balthazar Roche came knocking on the door to the block. Sam reached over and opened the door. Balthazar closed the door and walked up to the control panel as Sam removed his keys from his chits. “What do you suppose that pompous pile of paperwork wants from you  _ now _ ?” he asked. 

“Who knows anymore?” Sam sighed as he handed Balthazar the keys. “20 cell is at a level 2, 15 minute checks,” he reported. “Just did one about five minutes ago. And Moesher up in 205 cell has decided that he wanted to be boxed, he refused to lock in for lunch.” 

Balthazar nodded. “Thanks, Winchester,” he said. 

“Not a problem, let me out?” Sam asked. 

Balthazar nodded and waited until Sam was over by the door before opening it. Sam slipped out and into the trap, pressing the intercom. The door slid open and he headed down the hallway to the windowed LT’s office, where Ketch was sitting at his desk, the white uniform shirt fitting just right across his broad shoulders. He knocked on the door and slipped inside as Ketch continued typing up a report. Sam contented himself with watching the screen on the sergeant’s desk, which had the cameras up. 

“Glad you can find an available rover to take your post,” Ketch said as he finished whatever it was he was working on. 

“It’s easy when we have four of them on duty today, Sir,” Sam said respectfully. He could feel his BDUs growing tighter on his body. 

“That is very true,” Ketch chuckled. “Go to the men’s locker room. I have to make sure that that incident report is good.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sam nodded and headed out to the men’s locker room. He knew exactly what Ketch wanted. 

Once he was there, he unclipped his utility belt and stripped. He threw his clothes into his locker and withdrew the handcuffs before making his way to the only shower stall that would lock and offer them complete and utter privacy. He then cuffed his wrists and turned to face the door, hooking the chain to his cuffs over the towel hook and began to slow his breathing down to relax. He was already hard, knowing what was to come. 

It didn’t take long for Ketch to come down and he slipped into the stall, closing it quickly so Sam’s naked body wouldn’t be on display. He closed and locked the stall before he pressed against Sam’s body and yanked his head back. Sam gave a soft cry of pleasure, shuddering as Ketch’s hot breath caressed his skin. 

“Do you have any idea how big of a  _ slut  _ you are?” he breathed as he kept that firm grip in Sam’s hair. “Not only did you have to go after me, but you went after Alighieri as well. Not that I can blame you.” 

Sam whimpered and shivered. 

“Don’t have anything to say to defend yourself, huh?” Ketch’s tone was mocking and Sam felt himself leak against the door. “That’s okay. I’ve always known you were a little slut. And as long as you keep it to Alighieri and I, I don’t have a problem with it.” 

Sam nodded, relaxing a little. Ketch wasn’t angry that he had taken another lover; just that he hadn’t been told. 

“I’ll admit,” Ketch continued, “it was very arousing walking in and seeing you  clutching the dryer and trying as hard as you can not to make a sound while Alighieri pounded into you. You’re a noisy little slut, aren’t you?” 

Sam nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he murmured softly. 

“It was beautiful, trying to watch you reign that in, and I know you wanted to make so much noise.” Ketch’s hands glided up and down Sam’s body, making the younger man shiver. He reached around and grabbed Sam’s dick, squeezing it until Sam gave a muted sob. 

“You still have to be punished,” he hummed. “How many do you think you deserve for not telling me that your asshole was open to inmates as well?” 

“Fifty, Sir,” Sam whimpered, shuddering. 

“Fifty? You think that you were that bad of a slut?” Ketch chuckled. “Do you want them all the usual way, with the belt?” 

“Yes, Sir, please,” Sam whimpered. He heard Ketch chuckle and pat his ass and he spread his feet. 

“Eager,” Ketch chuckled. “I’m not going to do all of them with the belt.” 

Sam whimpered and lightly tugged on the cuffs around his wrists. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ketch chided. “Don’t, Samuel. This is for your safety. If you want to do all fifty with the belt, then we’ll do it over several weeks, so I don’t actually hurt you.” 

Sam inhaled, then exhaled, considering the logic of Ketch’s words. His superior and his lover was right, but Sam wanted it to be done and over with. “Please,” he tried, jerking on his cuffs again. 

“Come on, Samuel,” Ketch murmured, running a soothing hand down Sam’s spine, calming the agitated sub. “You still have to work, and it would be harder for you to do if you’re walking around with welts covering your arse.” 

Sam nodded and bowed his head against the stall. 

“Hey.” Ketch kissed his shoulder. “Talk to me. Do you really feel that guilty for not telling me?” 

Sam hesitated, then nodded. It had been gnawing away at him, knowing that Ketch and Lucifer were both disappointed that he felt he couldn’t come to them with the admittance that he was fucking the other. It was leading to him being an overachieving, model CO who went on every distress call he could manage.  

“I understand, Samuel,” Ketch murmured. “And let me guess, you just want to get it done and over with so you can move on, is that right?” 

Sam nodded. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“No, it’s fine,” Ketch murmured. “Tell you what. I won’t do it here. I want you to focus on work. But tonight, after your shift, I’ll give you fifty with the paddle. Okay?” 

Sam considered it for a while before finally nodding. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Still want something before that, though, if that’s alright?” 

Ketch chuckled and nodded. “Yes, that’s perfectly alright, Samuel,” he murmured. “Thank you for telling me and allowing me to come up with a solution. What would you like for me to do to you instead, here, so you can properly focus?” 

“I can’t focus ever after a session with you, Sir,” Sam grinned impishly, turning his head to look at Ketch. “Especially if I’m not allowed to orgasm, Sir.” 

“Cheeky bastard,” Ketch grumbled good-naturedly, pinching Sam’s ass. “I think… would today be a good time to try the taser?” 

Sam shivered and he let a mewl fall from his throat. 

“That’s what I thought.” Ketch slowly lifted Sam’s arms up and down from the towel hook and used his keys to undo Sam’s cuffs. “Now,” he murmured. “Turn and face me, slut, and put your back against the wall, arms above your head.” 

Sam did as he was told, watching as Ketch put the taser attachment onto the stun gun and made sure that the battery was charged. 

“Ready?” Ketch asked. 

Sam nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said. 

“Safeword?” Ketch asked. 

“Clowns,” Sam replied. 

“Good,” Ketch said. 

Sam wasn’t sure when the tasers hit, but it was the most intense pain he had ever felt, and that included the car accident where he shredded his scapula. It didn’t last for very long, but then he was stumbling forward and Ketch caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. “There we go,” he murmured. “That’s it. How was that?” 

“Painful,” Sam mumbled. “It was very, very painful.” He looked up at Ketch and smiled. “Thanks.” 

Ketch leaned forward and kissed Sam’s brow. “Of course. I have to look after my best officer, after all.”

Sam’s heart did flip flops at that. "Am I really your best officer?" 

"Maybe," Ketch smirked, laughing softly when Sam lazily reached up to hit him. 

And when Sam returned to his block half an hour later with a better bounce in his step, Balthazar decided not to question it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lucifer's turn to dole out punishments.

It was maybe a week later when Sam knew that Lucifer was ready to dole out his own punishment for not telling him about Ketch. 

It all started with a kite, as it often did, passed to him discreetly by Lucifer’s cellie, a man named Azazel Fredericks, one morning while Lucifer slept instead of coming out into the dayroom. 

Sam read the note discreetly at the control panel. In Lucifer’s loopy penmanship, he read: 

_ AFTER CHOW, TAKE ME IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM. LUCIFER. PS- I HOPE YOU’RE WEARING A BELT UNDER YOUR UTILITY BELT. _

Sam read the note and felt his heart pound in his chest. He usually volunteered to keep an eye on Lucifer down in laundry, where there were no cameras, and that’s where they had a good majority of their trysts. He checked to make sure that he had on a normal belt under his tactical belt and sighed as he looked at the clock. 

It was going to be a long three hours. 

The rest of the morning passed by slowly, too slow in Sam’s opinion, even with his half hour lunch being cut short by an assistance call because an inmate managed to slip past their guards and go into another block to beat the ever loving shit out of another inmate. Sam later found out on his way to taking that particular inmate to RHU that it was because the inmate being beaten had fucked (and allegedly raped) the instigator’s sister. Sam sighed and gave the instigating inmate a sympathetic smile and couldn’t blame him. If someone had hurt Dean, Sam would find a way to exact revenge. 

But then, he was horny due to knowing that Lucifer would punish him  _ and  _ from the adrenaline of the takedown. This day was trying to kill him. 

Finally, chow for lunch came and went (and Sam had never been so happy to hear “Hey, they cut your homewrecker in half!” about thirty or forty times in his  _ career _ ). He let the top tier out for dayroom and whistled for Lucifer as the inmate came out in his oranges, carrying half of the laundry bags that they need. Sam signed Lucifer out for laundry duty and the two were off, grabbing the laundry cart as they left. 

They grabbed the womens’ blocks laundry before heading to the laundry room. Sam waited patiently for Lucifer to throw everything into the washers before turning to look at his CO. 

“Strip and kneel,” Lucifer commanded. 

Sam hurried to comply, taking off his shirts, utility belt, actual belt, cargo pants, shoes, and socks. Every item was folded neatly and he placed them on a nearby table before kneeling on the cold concrete floor, breathing heavily. 

“So, our mutual friend told me,” Lucifer began and Sam swore mentally at his other lover, “That you wanted to take fifty strikes with a belt and come back to work. Is that true?” 

Sam knew better than to try to lie to Lucifer. “Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. “It’s true.” 

“Masochist,” Lucifer said affectionately as he came over and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Surely, Ketch knows that you don’t punish a masochist with pain.” 

Sam whined softly, pressing his head into Lucifer’s hand. 

“I know,” Lucifer said affectionately. “I wish Ketch filmed you getting tased. I’m sure it was a gorgeous sight to see. Ketch certainly seemed to think so.”

Sam moaned. 

“I know for a fact that your ass was a pretty shade of red afterwards, though,” Lucifer smirked. “Our favorite Lieutenant showed me the pictures he took of you all bent over his bed, naked, wearing shackles, cock ring on and with your ass looking like two red apples.” 

Sam whimpered at that, flushing as he remembered Ketch saying that he needed to show Lucifer how wrecked and punished he was on his end of things. Once the phone had been tossed away for later contemplation,  Ketch had fucked him so brutally, not even the cock ring spared him from the forceful orgasm that he had. 

“Now,” Lucifer purred as he grabbed Sam’s belt. “It’s  _ my  _ turn for punishing you, little slut.” 

Sam shivered, his eyes on his belt as Lucifer unfolded it. 

“Bare that pretty neck for me, Sam,” Lucifer commanded. “I want to see what I’m working with.”

Sam exposed his neck and he whined as the smooth, broken in leather wrapped around the back of his neck and he bit his lip. 

“Give me your safeword,” Lucifer commanded. 

“Clowns,” Sam whispered. 

“Nonverbal?” 

Sam snapped twice and Lucifer threaded the belt through the buckle. 

“Deep breaths,” was all the warning he got before Lucifer tightened his belt around his neck. 

Air, he needed air, and he gasped for it and he couldn’t. His cock throbbed hard as he looked up with wild eyes at Lucifer, the inmate’s face indecipherable. 

“God, you’re just a hopeless little slut, aren’t you?” Lucifer murmured. “You really like it when I choke you, huh?” 

Sam whimpered almost pathetically, the sound hardly coming through due to being choked and he wondered how close to the edge of passing out Lucifer would take him. 

Hypoxia was a wonderful drug and Sam whined as Lucifer loosened the belt. 

“Oh, you think this is the  _ only  _ point of me choking you?” Lucifer asked with a chuckle. “Oh no, Sammy. I’m going to choke you until you cum onto the floor without even a hand to yourself. And then, while you’re laying on the floor, belt half around your neck and barely avoiding where you spilled, I’m going to slide into your ass and turn you into the slut you really are.  _ No one  _ will be able to deny that you got fucked, and you got fucked  _ hard  _ by the time I’m done with you.” 

Sam flushed and whimpered in aroused embarrassment, the idea of his coworkers knowing that he got fucked extremely hard making him leak and he bit his lip. 

Lucifer tightened the belt. “If I wasn’t so concerned about you ending up with me wearing this lovely orange jumpsuit,” he said, watching as Sam’s face turned red slowly, “I’d be doing this where Ketch could watch it on the cameras. Bookmark it. Jack off to it.” He smirked. “I guess the poor lieutenant is just going to have to see the debauched look on your face and know instantly what I did to our mutual little slut.” 

Sam came as he felt himself nearly pass out from the force of how tight Lucifer had the belt and he was falling forward, Lucifer catching him and guiding him down so he didn’t chip a tooth or something. 

“Good, so good,” Lucifer praised as he gently loosened the belt on Sam’s neck. He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair while the CO caught his breath, gripping his thighs needily.

“So eager,” Lucifer purred softly. “So hot. And all mine. And Ketch’s, too, but you’re mine right now.” 

Sam gave a dopey smile up at Lucifer, pretty much out of it. 

Lucifer chuckled. “Rest a little bit,” he murmured, checking the clock in the laundry. They still had thirty minutes before he had to switch laundry over to the dryers. “And then, I’ll fuck you good and hard. Sounds good?” 

Sam moaned. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Ketch have some fun

There was no surprise on Ketch’s face when he received an inmate request slip from Lucifer Alighieri about a week after the inmate doled out his own punishment onto Sam (which Ketch had delighted in hearing all about and then  _ had  _ to try out for himself later that week, which provided  _ very  _ pleasing results). 

“Thank you, Fitzgerald,” he said to the jail mailman. Fitzgerald gave him an all too happy two finger salute before leaving the lieutenant’s office with a whistle. 

Shaking his head, Ketch unfolded the request slip and smiled as he read Lucifer’s large, loopy scrawl. 

_ Lt. Ketch- would it be possible for me to get some outside rec sometime soon? Rec’s always when I’m doing laundry and I would love to have that opportunity for myself. You can even be the rec officer, if you have the time in order to do so. If the weather isn’t good for outdoor rec, could I get gym rec instead? -Alighieri _

Ketch fetched his pen out of his shirt pocket, clicked it and smirked while he wrote up his reply. 

_ Alighieri- Friday, 5 PM. Be in your oranges. Lt. A. Ketch.  _

 

Friday spawned a thunderstorm, which meant no outside rec. The inmates were unruly as a result, and Ketch had to help on more than one assistance call. He made a mental note on the fact that someone needed to be fired due to having a secure door unsecured, which allowed an inmate to come running through and attack another inmate (that was a lovely assistance call, considering that Inmate Runner put Inmate Non-Runner into a scissor wrap and nearly made the second inmate pass out) and wrote up his incident reports, smiling as all of Sam’s came in within an hour after each incident. He’ll have to read them all later, watch the clips… invite Sam over to his place and just utterly  _ take _ the young CO. 

But for now, he had an inmate to fuck. 

“I’m going to take Alighieri to the gym for indoor rec,” he told his sergeant, Mick Davies. “Let me know if there’s anything requiring my assistance.” 

“Sure thing, Ketch,” Davies said. 

Ketch headed out and went to Alighieri’s block. He had Sam let him in and he smiled softly at his younger lover as he approached the desk. 

“What can I do for you, Lieutenant?” Sam asked brightly. 

“Where’s Alighieri? I’m taking him to the gym for some indoor rec,” he explained. He gave a covert wink. 

A flush spread across Sam’s cheeks and he nodded. “He’s in his cell, 106,” he said. “He should be ready for you.” 

Ketch smirked. “Pop it open for me?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Sam said, popping it open on the control panel. 

Ketch wandered over to Cell 106 and smiled as Alighieri came out wearing his orange jumpsuit and sneakers that he bought in commissary. “Good evening, Alighieri, are you ready?” he asked. 

“Born ready,” Lucifer said. “Let’s go.” 

Sam let them out into the trap, and then control let them out and Ketch lead the way to the gym. 

The gym did technically have cameras, but what  _ didn’t  _ have cameras were the locker rooms adjacent to the gym. Locker rooms that would be empty because no one planned for gym rec. 

Ketch unlocked the door to the locker room and bade Lucifer enter before him. He watched the other man’s ass as they walked, smirking. “You’ve got a nice ass, Alighieri,” he said. 

“Thanks,” Alighieri replied, smacking it as they retreated further in the locker room. Finding a secluded spot, Ketch undid his utility belt and laid it aside. 

“I ain’t no pillow princess, Ketch,” Alighieri noted. “I’m very much an active participant.” 

“Did you just imply Sam isn’t?” Ketch chuckled. 

Alighieri cocked his head to the side, unbuttoning his oranges. He wasn’t wearing the prison issued orange shirt underneath. In fact, he wasn’t wearing any shirt underneath. “I didn’t mean to, but he  _ does  _ kind of lie there and take it,” he said. 

“He just likes being used,” Ketch said. “In a real bed? Sam can be very active. Too active, sometimes.” 

“Is that why you like to cuff him?” Alighieri taunted as he slipped out of his oranges to show off his nude body. It was a  _ very  _ nice body. 

“That and he looks  _ delicious _ when he’s cuffed,” Ketch smirked.

Alighieri laughed and nodded in agreement before slipping his own hands behind his back. “Would you like to cuff me, Lieutenant?” He was giving him a faux innocent look and Ketch smirked. 

“You know,” he replied, “I think I would, Alighieri.” He retrieved his handcuffs and cuffed the naked man behind his back, making sure that the cuffs were tight. He knew that Alighieri could slip cuffs, he’s seen the videos of it.

“I hope you prepped yourself for me, Alighieri,” Ketch murmured, “And that you can behave for me.” 

“I’m a Dom, Ketch,” Alighieri sassed, “I give the orders, I don’t take them, unless it’s convenient.” 

“Not with me,” Ketch promised. An idea hit his brain, and he smirked as he pressed Alighieri to the wall and slipped behind him. He really did have a nice ass, plush and pert and perky, and it felt wonderful against his cock through his cargo pants. The idea was playing dirty, but then again, Ketch really disliked playing fair. “What would Sam say if he heard you couldn’t be a good boy for me?” he murmured, his breath ghosting Alighieri’s shoulder. He groaned and swore, making Ketch smirk. “You didn’t answer my question. Are you prepped?” 

Alighieri rocked back against Ketch’s crotch and groaned. “Yeah, I’m prepped,” he said. 

“And, are you going to behave for me?” the lieutenant asked softly, nipping the skin of the inmate’s neck. 

“For Sam,” Alighieri replied. The thought of disappointing Sam was apparently too much to bear, not that Ketch could blame the inmate. Sam’s damnable puppy dog eyes and his complete understanding of a situation, combined with his eagerness to forgive the worst wrong made the guilt of disappointing Sam even worse. 

“Alright,” Ketch murmured. “You see the bench?” 

Alighieri nodded. 

“Bend over it,” he commanded. “Spread your legs, too. I want to see your pretty little hole.” 

“You gonna let me go from the wall first, Ketch?” Alighieri asked cheekily, groaning as Ketch rolled his hips hard into his bedfellow’s. 

“Sure,” Ketch said. He stepped back and couldn’t help but land a slap to the tempting ass in front of him. 

“Hey!” Alighieri yipped. “What was that for?” 

“Because I could,” Ketch grinned. “Got a problem with that?” 

Alighieri grinned and shook his head, giving his ass a wiggle. Ketch couldn’t help the second smack that landed on the other side of his ass, either. “It’s a great ass,” he said. 

“It is,” Ketch said. “And now, I’d like to see it in the air, with that cute hole of yours exposed.” 

Alighieri flushed and did as he was told, as slow as possible. As if to say See? I’m Obeying. 

Ketch observed as Alighieri spread his legs before bending over, letting his shoulder and cheek touch the bench, his cuffed arms raised from his back. 

“How long has it been since you got fucked?” he asked as he walked around and looked at Alighieri’s hole, clenching around nothing. “And what did you use as lube?” 

“I stole some from Sam,” Alighieri admitted as he tried to watch Ketch. “And it’s been about… two months.” 

“Thought that there was none other than Sam?” Ketch asked as he reached into one of his many pockets to withdraw a condom. He hadn’t been using a condom with Sam, not anymore. He just wanted to be safer with the inmate, especially evidence wise. 

Alighieri laughed. “Sometimes I’ll use someone’s oranges to tie him up,” he said, “And I’ll use him like a human dildo. He loves it.” 

“Huh.” Ketch nodded in approval. 

“What, don’t tell me you’ve never ridden that huge cock?” Alighieri laughed. “That cock was made to be ridden. I feel like I got used hard and put up wet if I allow him to actually let loose.”

“I haven’t,” Ketch said. “Bottoming has never particularly interested me.” 

“Try it with Sam’s,” Alighieri said. “I promise. I’ve had a lot of dicks, and his is the best by far.” 

Ketch chuckled as he slipped the open rubber over his cock, groaning. “Ready?” 

“Just fuck me already, LT,” Alighieri snapped.  

“You know, for an inmate and for nearly having a cock in your ass,” Ketch drawled as he slowly began slipping into Alighieri, groaning as tight heat surrounded him, “you certainly have quite the mouth on you.” 

Alighieri couldn't reply at first, he groaned loudly and rocked back eagerly.

“Fuck,” he finally managed once Ketch was halfway in. “Thick.” 

Ketch smirked at the monosyllabic words coming from his sub- for Lucifer  _ was _ his sub, at least eight now. Perhaps when they take Sam together, he'll allow the inmate to dominate. But right now, Ketch was in charge. 

Once he had bottomed out, he gave Alighieri no chance to recover or get used to his thick cock, but started hammering into the sub quickly. The moans and whines that came from the inmate’s mouth told the lieutenant how much he was enjoying it, and Ketch was also enjoying it. It was different than Sam, for normally the young correctional officer was more than willing to submit easily to him. Meanwhile, Lucifer writhed and did try to fight back, even after he knew he had been beaten. 

Ketch draped himself over Lucifer’s back and continued hammering into him, nipping and scraping his teeth over his shoulder. Lucifer squirmed and tried to get Ketch to knock it off, if only because  _ he  _ wanted to be in charge, but Ketch simply yanked Lucifer’s head to the side by a fistful of hair and bit down harshly. It elicited a cry of pleasure and Lucifer melted. 

“Liked that, Alighieri?” he breathed against the sweat soaked skin. “Liked feeling me bit down on your neck?” 

“God, yes,” Lucifer whimpered. “Lieutenant, please.” 

“Please what, Alighieri?” Ketch crooned. “Got to use your words if you want something. Pleas only get you so far.” 

“Cum?” Lucifer gasped. “Need to cum, please?” 

“I don’t know,” Ketch teased. “You did corrupt my sweet little CO.” 

“So did you!” Lucifer laughed breathlessly. “Lieutenant, please.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Ketch chuckled, nipping the shell of Lucifer’s ear- and that was interesting, the shift of mentality from calling the inmate underneath of him ‘Alighieri’ to ‘Lucifer’. “So who is in charge?” 

Lucifer could only whimper as Ketch nailed his prostate dead on. 

“Who is in charge, Alighieri?” Ketch pressed. 

He didn’t relent in his fucking, his teasing, his asking of who was in charge. He  _ would  _ make Lucifer submit. Not even Lucifer begging for release would make him relent, and Ketch had to grin to himself imagining how wrecked Lucifer’s hole would be. 

“You!” Lucifer finally gasped. “You, it’s you you fuckin’ bastard!” 

“There we go,” Ketch cooed. “Was that so hard?” 

“Not as hard as your cock- KETCH!” Lucifer came with a cry of his name, spilling onto the bench and the floor. The sudden clench and the thrill of making his lover cum made Ketch spill into the condom within, and the two of them collapsed in pleasure. 

After a time, both of them catching their breath, Ketch reached over to his utility belt and unclicked the cuffs before tossing them away and massaging his wrists. 

“You don’t-” Lucifer was silenced by a sharp bite to his shoulder.

“Yes, I do,” Ketch said. “You may be an inmate, but you’ve had your hands like this for about thirty minutes. It’d do no good if word caught wind that you got bent over in cuffs for me.” 

Lucifer laughed and leaned back into Ketch, both of them humming. 

“Sam’s going to enjoy hearing about this,” Lucifer finally said after a time.

Ketch laughed. “He will,” he agreed. “Do you have any ideas of how to take him apart?” 

Lucifer grinned. “Shall we plan?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
